


Just be with me, please

by dedeecated_dee



Series: Mean [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused Stiles, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Derek needs to control his grumpiness, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Kid Fic, Kid Sterek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedeecated_dee/pseuds/dedeecated_dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very next day after Stiles' birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just be with me, please

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect so many of you guys to like my first kid fic! I seriously and dangerously love you!!!  
> You're awesome, so I present to you this story. Y'all deserve it!
> 
> remaining mistakes are mine and i don't own Teen Wolf

"Stiles, darling, come on! You're gonna be late"

Stiles grabs his backpack and quickly runs outside. His mother is already waiting for him, holding the car door open. Today his dad is driving him to school, which is a rare event, so Stiles is ecstatic. He loves the attention he gets from his friends when he gets out of the sheriff's cruiser. He feels like one of those cool kids on TV. 

"Let's go!", he yells, pumping his fist in the air. His parents laugh at his antics. He's stepping one foot into the car when he suddenly remembers something. Without saying anything, he rushes back into the house, leaving his parents confused.

The sheriff leans over from his seat, "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. But I have a feeling", his wife answers with a knowing smile. A moment later Stiles comes back and her feeling is right: Stiles went to take the Batman plush, the birthday gift from Derek. He grins at his mother, waving the plush. He gets in the car and they drive to his school at last. 

Derek is already in his usual seat when Stiles arrives. He's reading a full-colored story book silently and doesn't seem to notice that he really stands out against the noisy crowd in the room. Stiles feels strangely warm inside when he remembers again the birthday card given by the grumpy boy yesterday. 

"Woah, this is so cool! Where did you buy it, Stiles?", Scott wildly appears and snatches his plush from his hand rather roughly. If it were anyone else, Stiles would be throwing a tantrum right now. Thank God it's just the little ol' Scott. Stiles puffs out his chest, grinning proudly. 

"It's from a very special friend!"

Scott is admiring the plush in full awe when Stiles' words sink in. He looks up quickly and narrows his eyes at his friend, "I thought I was your very special friend!"

Stiles is gaping like a fish out of water, not really sure what to answer because now, after Derek gave him that plush, he is certain that Derek doesn't hate him as much as he thought he did and that he is actually kinda cool. He finally gives up and says to Scott, "He's very special but you're still my best friend forever and ever, okay?"

It seems to be enough answer because Scott beams and gives him back his plush. 

"It's so cool! I'm gonna ask my mother to buy me that!"

Stiles gives him a thumbs up and Scott goes back to the noisy crowd, continuing whatever game he was playing with Isaac before. The brown-eyed boy then turns to look at Derek and catches him already staring. He snaps his head back to his book so fast that Stiles is sure he must feel dizzy. Stiles smiles bashfully before making his way towards his hopefully new buddy.  
"Hi, Derek!", he greets cheerfully, making the other boy jump in his seat. He shrugs off his backpack and proceeds to sit next to him. "Thank you for this", he says, holding up the plush to Derek's face. Derek looks at him and the plush in his hand and he blushes. It's super nice not having those scary eyebrows glaring at him for once, Stiles thinks. Unfortunately, though, that doesn't last long.

"Well, do you love it?" Oh, hi Mr. Eyebrows! At last we meet.

Stiles nods quickly, hugging the plush to his chest. "I love it!", he says. The blush on Derek's face gets worse, so he looks away from Stiles. 

"Good! You have to love it forever!", he barks to his book.

Stiles just grins and nods happily. He was planning to, anyway. It's the best gift anyone has ever given him.

***

Derek looks on as his classmates gathers around his and Stiles' table to look at the Batman plush. They all ask Stiles where he bought it, but Stiles always answers that he got it from a special friend. No, not Scott, someone else. No, he won't tell you who it is. Derek isn't sure what to feel, though. Should he be grateful because if Stiles told the truth, everyone would know that he is not so scary and they would start bothering him? Or should he feel sad because what if Stiles actually doesn't see him as a friend and he doesn't want anyone to know that the plush is a gift from him? But he greeted him with a big smile before and said that he loves the plush. Derek wants to cry from confusion.

When Miss Dee enters the room, the crowd eventually calms down. Derek steals a glance at the boy beside him and sees that the plush is still sitting on the table, even when Miss Dee starts the lesson, and every once in awhile Stiles strokes it with a little smile on his face. 

***

It's snack time, so Stiles gets up from his seat to enjoy his snack with Scott as usual. He grabs his food container and, of course, the Batman plush before running to Scott's table, not once noticing the longing look someone's sending his way. 

"Stiles!", Scott waves at him and pats the empty chair beside him, which is occupied by Stiles as soon as Scott puts his hand off it. 

"Stiles, what are you doing this weekend?", Scott asks as he takes a bite of his chocolate bar.

Stiles shakes his head, contently sipping his apple juice. He really doesn't have any plan because it was just last week when his parents took him to the aquarium. So this weekend is probably just gonna be him and his beloved video games. Stiles's hoping Scott has a cool idea.

"Do you wanna have a sleepover at my house? I have a new game and I want to try it out with you!", Scott looks at him with so much hope in his eyes. He even bats his eyelashes.

"Woah, cool! I'll ask my mom and dad later, they'll say yes for sure!" Stiles says excitedly. They grin at each other, then Stiles catches a sight of Derek. He's eating by himself at their table. Stiles watches as Boyd and Erica come and invite him to play board games with them, but Derek shakes his head in refusal and he's left alone again. Stiles turns to look at his favorite toy and he suddenly feels like a bad person. Grabbing the rest of his snack, he gets up and walks to the lone boy.

He pulls his chair and sits quietly. Derek just keeps munching on his food, homemade brownies that smell incredible, and ignores him. Stiles's fidgeting nervously in his seat, he has absolutely no idea what to say to him. He ends up opening a new box of juice while openly staring at the delicious looking brownies. Derek finally glances at him and catches the look in his eyes. He slides his tupperware to him. "Take as much as you want"

Stiles gasps. "Thank you!" He shamelessly takes one and eats it in one go, making Derek stare at him disbelievingly. When he reaches out for the second brownie, he pauses. He looks up at Derek. "Derek, let's go eat with me and Scott over there", he points to Scott's table, where his friend is talking animatedly with Jordan. 

Derek frowns, looking at where he's pointing with his finger. He takes back his food container and grabs three brownies. Wordlessly he closes the lid and puts the baked goods on Stiles' hand. "Go. I don't want to"

Stiles frowns back. "Why? Don't you f--"

"I said no! Just go!", Derek shoves him, making him nearly fall off the chair. He looks at him with wide eyes, but the grumpy boy looks away.

Stiles doesn't know why but his chest feels hurt and his eyes are burning like he's gonna cry. He stands up roughly before the tears start to fall.

"You're ugly!"

He turns around quickly and dashes to Scott's table. 

***

Derek watches regretfully as Stiles's crying on Scott's shoulder. The black-haired boy is glaring at him just like a good friend would. 

He sighs. He didn't mean to yell nor shove Stiles, but the idea of joining Stiles with Scott and the others somehow upsets him. Why doesn't Stiles want to be just with him? He knows that he's not like Scott or anyone else for that matter, but he can be nice when he wants to. He gave Stiles that plush, didn't he? And the smaller boy totally loves it! Derek's sure he can be just as good as Scott for Stiles, so why can't he see that? Why can't he stand even one short break with only him? He takes out his favorite story book from his bag and reads the words he already knows by heart in silence while waiting for the break to be over.

Stiles has stopped crying but he still hiccups when Miss Dee continues the lesson.

***

Derek feels crestfallen when Stiles doesn't bring the plush with him the next day. He doesn't even greet him, just puts his bag on the chair and goes to his other friends right away. He only comes back once Miss Dee walks into the room. Derek's never felt so lonely before. 

"Mom", Derek calls as he enters his house. He goes into the kitchen and finds his mother watching a YouTube video on her tablet with a very serious expression, various cooking tools spread out on the table. It looks like his mother wants to experiment again. His mother looks up when he plops on the chair beside her.

"What's wrong, sweetie pie?", her tone is full of concern. Derek doesn't blame her. He knows he looks terrible. Even more than usual. 

He takes a shuddering breath. "Stiles hates me, mom", he says. He's never one to be ashamed to cry in front of his mother, so he lets the tears fall. He hates being so helpless like this. A pair of arms embrace him and he quickly melts into it.

"Oh baby, I'm sure he doesn't hate you. Maybe he was just not having a good day"

Derek shakes his head, his voice muffled into his mom's clothes. "No, you don't understand! He hates me!" His mom pulls back to look him in the eyes, her right hand combs his short hair comfortingly.

"Tell me what happened, okay? So I can understand"

So Derek tells her everything and at some points he expects his mom to scold him, but she's just sitting there, listening patiently to him with an unreadable look on her face. When he finishes, she exhales slowly. 

"I just want be his friend, mom. Why doesn't he want to play with me? Why am I not enough? Am I that bad?", he's exhausted but he can't stop the fresh tears that spring up in his eyes.

His mother looks at him like she, too, feels what he feels. "Baby", she begins, "of course Stiles would get upset at you, you scared him so much by yelling at him. Why did you do that?" Derek looks down at his lap and mumbles "I don't know..."

She sighs before continuing, "I don't think he hates you, either. Think of it this way, maybe the reason he asked you to join him and Scott was because he didn't want you to be alone. Maybe he was hoping that if you joined them, you would open up more and then you could all play together. Scott is his best friend, after all. It would be strange if one day he just stops hanging out with him, right? But that doesn't mean that you're not enough for him or that he doesn't want to play with you. He just wants his friends to be yours, too"

Derek doesn't say anything for a moment. He's trying to process his mother words. 

"What should I do, then? I don't want him to be mad at me anymore", he says eventually.

"How about you do the same thing you did for his birthday: write a letter? Except, this time you have to give it nicely", his mother teases him. He scowls at her. She chuckles. "Or if it's too much work, you can always apologize directly, you know"

Derek nods slowly, already planning an idea of how to make Stiles forgive him. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me with ideas of what the next instalment should be! xoxo


End file.
